


Sherlock Holmes i Kamień Filozoficzny

by MarikaSnape



Series: Sherlock Holmes i świat magii [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mystery, Polski | Polish, Potterlock, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6937747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarikaSnape/pseuds/MarikaSnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock naprawdę nienawidzi świata magii, ale nuda zmusza człowieka do różnych czynów. Więc kiedy już znajduje idealną sprawę dla siebie, bierze ze sobą swojego bloggera i oboje rozwiązują sprawy świata magicznego. Albusowi się to nie podoba. Snape go nie cierpi. Hermiona jest zafascynowana. Potter także. A Ron... A Ron ma w sprawie swój udział.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock Holmes i Kamień Filozoficzny

**Author's Note:**

> Mam nadzieję, że to skończę (i mam na myśli całą serię) i nie skopię gdzieś akcji po drodze.

_ CO NOWEGO W SPRAWIE WŁAMANIA DO GRINGOTTA? _

_Śledztwo w sprawie włamania do banku Gringotta utknęło w martwym punkcie. Włamanie, które miało miejsce 31 lipca, uważa się za dzieło czarnoksiężników lub czarownic._

_Personel Gringotta oznajmił dzisiaj, że nic nie zostało zrabowane. Włamano się do pustej krypty, bo nieco wcześniej tego samego dnia została opróżniona przez właściciela._

„ _Nie możemy jednak powiedzieć, co w niej było, więc przestańcie węszyć, bo źle się dla was skończy” — powiedział dziś po południu rzeczni goblinów._

Harry przypomniał sobie, że w pociągu Ron mówił mu o próbie obrabowania Gringotta, nie wspomniał jednak, kiedy to się stało.

— Hagridzie — zawołał. — To włamanie wydarzyło się akurat w moje urodziny! Może nawet wtedy, kiedy tam byliśmy! 

 

* * *

 

— John, nudzę się! — krzyknął sfrustrowany Holmes, zeskakując z fotela. Krążył po salonie, a niebieski szlafrok mężczyzny powiewał za nim. — Tak okropnie mi się nudzi. Oddaj mi broń, daj papierosy, zabij kogoś, abym miał sprawę! Zrób cokolwiek.

— Wyjdę z domu. Jak podoba ci się ten pomysł? — zapytał, patrząc znad gazety na przyjaciela.

Sherlock spiorunował Watsona wzrokiem, zaraz rzucając się na kanapę.

— Potrzebuję czegoś silniejszego od papierosów, John... — szepnął, patrząc w sufit. 

— Ja za to ciszy. Szukam ci czegoś, więc się zamknij.

— To straszne, że potrzebujesz spokoju do czytania. Wasze mózgi są takie... normalne, ciche, ale przez to i bezużyteczne. — Odwrócił się plecami do świata, mrucząc coś po francusku pod nosem.

— Dobrze, w takim razie sam sobie szukaj.

Wstał, odrzucając gazetę na bok. Skierował się w stronę wyjścia, po drodze chwytając kurtkę. Już miał opuścić salon, kiedy usłyszał Sherlocka: 

— John... mógłbyś sprawdzić  _ inne  _ gazety? — Usiadł, wpatrując się w przyjaciela z desperacją.

— Mówiłeś, że tamten świat cię nie interesuje, że jest zbyt irracjonalny. — Skrzyżował ręce na piersi i uniósł nieznacznie podbródek. 

— Bo jest! Nie rozumiem go, nic nie bierze się z niczego, a tam...

— Magia nie polega na wskrzeszaniu zmarłych, Sherlocku — wtrącił się. — To, że ty jej nie rozumiesz, nie oznacza, że nie da się je wytłumaczyć. 

Holmes ściągnął brwi, nie patrząc już na Johna. Detektyw obserwował ruchliwy i nigdy nieśpiący Londyn, przeklinając w myślach leniwych przestępców. 

— A może ty ją rozumiesz?

— Nie, ja nie i doskonale zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę. Ale wiem od Mycrofta, że to czysta fizyka. Mówił też coś o umiejętności wykorzystywania mózgu więcej niż w dziesięciu procentach. I geny, tak geny są ważne. Gdybyś czasem posłuchał swojego bra...

— Nie będę słuchał tego... — zamilkł na chwilę. Wyglądało na to, że zabrakło mu słowa. Z grymasem obrzydzenia na twarzy szukał w głowie odpowiedniej frazy. — Nie ważne — powiedział w końcu. — I tak uważam, że tamten świat jest absurdalny! Mają inny kalendarz! Ile lat są do tyłu? Czterdzieści? Przecież mogliby używać gregoriańskiego. Jak można używać innego kalendarza, John?! 

— W Korei także mają inny: księżycowy. Milcz! — warknął na Sherlocka, kiedy ten próbował się odezwać. — Skoro tak bardzo ci nie odpowiada, to nie każ mi ślęczeć nad „Prorokiem Codziennym” i szukać spraw kryminalnych magicznego świata. I przestań zamawiać prenumeratę! 

— To Mycrfot! 

— O Boże! Jak z dziećmi! Mam tego szukać czy nie? — Zbliżył się do przyjaciela, przybierając bardzo wojskową postawę. 

— Znajdź coś dla mnie — szepnął zrezygnowany. 

— Właśnie poczułem się jak pies — skomentował z westchnięciem. Uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela.

John zrobiłby w tamtej chwili naprawę wiele, jeśli zagwarantowano by mu, że Sherlock się uspokoi. Tak naprawdę nie przypuszczał, że mogło być aż tak źle, skoro młodszy Holmes chciał ponownie wejść w czarodziejski świat. 

John był czarodziejem, a raczej inwalidą, gdyż magii nie odziedziczył po przodkach. Harry okazała się tą szczęśliwą, to ona uczęszczała do Hogwartu, a po ukończeniu szkoły zaczęła pić i całkiem zapomniała o czymś takim jak zaklęcia czy eliksiry. Watson był charłakiem, pogodził się z tym — przynajmniej tak sobie wmawiał. Poszedł do normalnej szkoły, został lekarzem, a w końcu wyjechał na wojnę, aby zająć swój umysł czymś innym niż myśleniem o swoim kalectwie. Po powrocie naprawdę stracił życie, nawet nie sam sens, lecz życie. Oddychał, jadł, spał. Nic z niego nie zostało, tylko blizna na lewym ramieniu, bolesne wspomnienia oraz przerażające koszmary, nawiedzające mężczyznę co noc. 

Często rozmyślał nad przeszłością, zastawiał się, jakby to było, gdyby sam dostał list z Hogwartu. Zamieszkałby w zamku, uczyłby się (niekoniecznie legalnych) uroków oraz zaklęć, warzyłby eliksiry, zamieniałby koty w krzesła. Zwiedziłby Hogsmeade oraz ulicę Pokątną, o których tyle słyszał od siostry. John zawsze chciał wiedzieć, do jakiego domu przydzieliłaby go tiara, jaka cecha osobowości mężczyzny wybiłaby się ponad wszystkie inne. Pytania z serii „co by było, gdyby” zbyt często nie pozwalały spać Watsonowi. Zaprzątał sobie głowę myślami, które niczego pozytywnego nie wprowadzały do życia doktora, męczył się zdarzeniami, które już dawno temu zostały przesądzone. To Harry stała się chlubą matki, nie John. John był zwyczajny. Przeciętny wygląd, wzrost, a nawet imię. Niczym się nie wyróżniał, po prostu był. 

Umarł wewnętrznie, świat stał się szary i kiedy myślał, że nic dobrego już go w życiu nie spotka, na jego drodze stanął Mike Stamford. Mike, który przedstawił Watsonowi najbardziej nieznośnego, ironicznego oraz (na pozór) egoistycznego mężczyznę, jakiego doktor miał okazję poznać. Sherlock Holmes jedyny na świecie detektyw konsultant wprowadził Johna w niebezpieczny świat zagadek, intryg, morderstw. Były żołnierz biegał po całym Londynie za facetem, który już po pierwszej minucie zainteresował go na tyle, by następnego dnia John poszedł obejrzeć potencjalne mieszkanie do wynajęcia. 221b stało się nowym azylem doktora, pani Hudsone była niczym Hestia strzegąca ogniska domowego, a Sherlock zaskakująco pozytywnym Hadesem. John zdobył nowe sens, poczuł, że żyje, a zdołał osiągnąć to dzięki Sherlockowi, którego tak bardzo nienawidzili inni ludzie. Watson mógł ich zrozumieć (i rozumiał, czasem sam zastanawiał się, jak znosił tego gnojka), choć dziwił go fakt, jak bardzo byli sceptycznie nastawieni do genialnego umysłu detektywa, ratującego nie tylko ofiary przestępstw, ale także tyłki nieudolnej londyńskiej policji. John nieraz marzył o obiciu mordy Andersonowi. 

Doktor zapomniał o swoim kalectwie, wszystko okazało się nieistotne, bo Sherlock był przy nim i John szczerze miał gdzieś, jak to brzmiało: detektyw po prostu był dla niego ważny. Jednakże Holmesowie nie byli zwyczajni, posiadali więcej asów w rękawach, niż można by było się tego spodziewać. Genialne umysły nie wystarczyły, Bóg, Merlin czy Ktoś podarował im i magię. Szczególnie obdarował zdolnościami Mycrofta, który po dokładnym (naprawdę dokładnym) prześledzeniu życiorysu Johna, objawił mu swoje moce. Jaki miał w tym motyw? Watson nadal tego nie odkrył, ale jakiś musiał mieć: starszy Holmes niczego nie robił bez określonego celu. Parasolka, z którą Mycroft nie rozstałby się nawet na Saharze, okazała się niczym innym jak różdżką. Rząd brytyjski to jedno, ale Ministerstwo Magii to drugie, a starszy Holmes potrafił być obiema instytucjami w tym samym czasie. John nie mógł uwierzyć, że człowiek wpadający do nich co jakiś czas na herbatę (i ciastka) miał tak wielką władzę.

Sherlock nie afiszował się ze swoimi (zapewne wielkimi) zdolnościami, nieraz podkreślał fakt, iż odciął się od nieracjonalnego świata magii. Nie lubił rozmawiać o tym, jak odrzucił możliwość nauki w Hogwarcie i wybrał normalną szkołę. Nie poszedł w ślady swojego brata, który w magicznej uczelni przeskoczył o całe trzy klasy, dzięki czemu mógł także ukończyć w mugolski uniwersytet. Rodzice Sherlocka oczywiście zmusili go do nauki, nie chcieli, aby inni sądzili, że ich młodszy synek okazał się charłakiem. 

John uśmiechał się, ale odczuwał ból — znowu. Wprawdzie niczego innego nie mógł spodziewać się po czystokrwistym (bez pytania John znał status krwi Holmesów) rodzie. Charłactwo było czymś przerażającym, porównywane do choroby, może nawet do wilkołactwa. Matka zawsze patrzyła na niego ze współczuciem, z litością, a John krzyczał wewnętrznie, bo nie mógł znieść jej wzroku. Harry była jeszcze gorsza, żołnierz wiedział, co myślała: „Dobrze, że mnie to nie dotknęło”. John Watson znowu czuł się jak śmieć.

Tylko że Sherlock z własnej woli przyjął status charłaka, nie był nim, ale bez oporu nazywał się tak przy Mycrofcie. Młodszy Holmes nienawidził magii i gdyby mógł, usunąłby ją chirurgicznie. Doktor słysząc narzekanie detektywa, uśmiechał się, dziękował Bogu za takiego przyjaciela. Przyjaciela, który nieświadomie leczył wewnętrzne rany Johna.

Rozmawiali o magii bardzo rzadko, wręcz prawie w ogóle. Sherlock pomimo swojego wieku nadal nie panował w pełni nad mocą. Kiedy zbytnio się denerwował lub nudził, potrafił stłuc wszystkie szklane rzeczy (które potem niechętnie naprawiał) znajdując się w mieszkaniu. Wtem oboje przypominali sobie o świecie magii, o legendarnym Harrym Potterze oraz Lordzie Voldemorcie. 

Mycroft zatroszczył się o to, by obcy świat poznał Sherlocka, nawet jeśli młodszy Holmes sobie tego nie życzył. Sława detektywy dotarła do czarodziejów, którzy nieraz przysyłali sowy z prośbą o pomoc w rozwiązaniu pewnych spraw. Sherlock nie otwierał nawet kopert, od razu wrzucał je do kominka i z uśmiechem pełnym satysfakcji obserwował, jak spalają się w ogniu. Raz czy dwa zdarzyło się, że przysłano mu wyjca (wtedy musieli się tłumaczyć pani Hudson zepsutym telewizorem). 

John nie pokazał tego, jak był zdziwiony, gdy Sherlock poprosił go, aby poszukał czegoś w „Proroku Codziennym”, ale był i to cholernie. Nigdy nie spodziewał się, iż nastąpi taki dzień, kiedy młodszy Holmes dobrowolnie przekroczy granicę tej rzekomej normalności i zacznie rozwiązywać zagadki ukrytego przed mugolami świata. Gdzieś w głębi duszy Watson odczuwał niesamowite podniecenie na myśl, że Sherlock wciągnie go za sobą w magię, dzięki czemu doktor pozna, chociaż w minimalnym stopniu czarodziejski świat. John nigdy nie miał odwagi, by samemu przybliżyć sobie tę inną rzeczywistość. Mężczyzna słyszał o charłakach usilnie starających się obudzić w sobie moc, jednak zazwyczaj kończyło się długotrwałym pobytem w św. Mungu na oddziale dla obłąkanych (teoretycznie taki oddział nie istniał, ale John nie potrafił inaczej go nazwać). Ludzie wariowali przez myśli, że są kalekami, żyli wśród magii, której nigdy w sobie nie mieli. I tego najbardziej obawiał się Watson, że zostanie jednym z nich.

— Na pewno tego chcesz? — upewnił się. — Wprawdzie zaraz może wpaść Lestrade i zająć ci czas, ale znając ciebie, nie darujesz sobie sprawy, jeśli cię zainteresuje, nawet jeśli będzie dotyczyć magii.

— John... po prostu to zrób.

Mężczyzna tylko westchnął i zaczął czytać:

— „Atak na urzędnika z departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czaro...”

— Nuda. Dalej.

John przewrócił oczami, przeglądając dalej gazetę.

— „Zagadkowe zniknięcie drzwi do Departamentu Tajemnic. Nieśmieszny żart czy działania ciemnych mocy?”

— Co za idioci. Dalej.

— To przecież brzmi ciekawie. 

— Ale nie jest. Oczywiście, że to jakiś głupi żart. 

— Skoro tak mówisz... — powiedział nieprzekonany. — Hmm... dalej. A więc... „Trójka dzieci...” 

— Dalej! 

— Na Boga! Weź cokolwiek! — żachnął się zirytowany.

— Czytaj! 

— „Co nowego w sprawie włamania do Gringotta”. — Sherlock milczał, więc John kontynuował: „Śledztwo w sprawie włamania do banku Gringotta utknęło w martwym punkcie. Włamanie, które miało miejsce 31 lipca, uważa się za dzieło czarnoksiężników lub czarownic. Personel Gringotta oznajmił dzisiaj, że nic nie zostało zrabowane. Włamano się do pustej krypty, bo nieco wcześniej tego samego dnia została opróżniona przez właściciela. «„Nie możemy jednak powiedzieć, co w niej było, więc przestańcie węszyć, bo źle się dla was skończy”» — powiedział dziś po południu rzeczni goblinów”. 

— Interesujące — mruknął, a zaraz potem pobiegł do sypialni, krzycząc: — John! Zbieraj się, wychodzimy! 

— Ani rusz bez swojego bloggera, co? 

— Tego nie będziesz mógł opisać ma blogu — powiedział, wchodząc do salonu już ubrany w swój charakterystyczny grafitowy płaszcz oraz niebieski szalik. 

— Napiszę książkę fantastyczną z tobą w roli głównej. 

Sherlock uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, odwracając wzrok. 

— W drogę, doktorze Watson.

John prychnął pod nosem i ruszył za przyjacielem. 

 

* * *

 

— Masz różdżkę. 

— Trafne spostrzeżenie, John. Mam różdżkę. Mimo wszystko jestem czarodziejem i musiałem ją kupić. — Sherlock trzymał w dłoni ozdobny patyk z jawnym obrzydzeniem. 

— Nigdy o tym nie myślałem... Znaczy, zastawiałem się, ale sądziłem, że ją złamałeś. 

— Nie, ale chciałem — powiedział, zerkając na Watsona. — Mycroft mi zabronił, mówiąc, że kiedyś może się przydać. Niechętnie zgodziłem się z nim no i proszę, dzisiaj jest nam niezbędna. 

— Dlaczego zainteresowała cię ta sprawa? To zwykłe włamanie. 

— Nie jest zwykłe. To Gringott, tam się ludzie nie włamują. Czarodzieje posiadają tylko jeden bank, właśnie ten i jest on prowadzony przez gobliny. Okropne stworzenia, nienawidzą czarodziejów, ale są dobre w tym, co robią — mówił szybko, obserwując widok za oknem poruszającej się taksówki. — Wszystko jest strzeżone przez zaklęcia, a podobno także i smoka. Zresztą, jeśli nie potrafisz poruszać się po tym podziemnym labiryncie, to umrzesz prędzej czy później. Nawet szaleńcy i desperaci nie myślą o obrabowaniu Gringotta. Ale jednak ktoś zdecydował się zaryzykować. Mnie jednak bardziej interesuje zawartość skrytki.

— Była pusta, właściciel ją opróżnił tego...

— ...samego dnia, kiedy doszło do włamania! — dokończył za przyjaciela. — Właśnie, John. To jest najciekawsze. Co w niej takiego było? Coś cennego i na pewno niedużego, a złodziej najprawdopodobniej nie znał właściciela. Skoro zawartość została przeniesiona z pozoru najlepiej strzeżonego miejsca w świecie magii, to obawiano się o jej bezpieczeństwo, właściciel był świadomy zagrożenia. Na pewno nie chodziło o pieniądze czy pamiątki rodowe. 

— Dlaczego uważasz, że zawartość musiała być nieduża?

— John, myśl! — uniósł głos zdenerwowany. — To nie jest trudne, postaraj się! Znasz odpowiedź, tylko jej nie widzisz. Oglądasz dużo telewizji, na pewno widziałeś filmy o napadach na bank, więc zastanów się.

Watson milczał przez chwile, wpatrując się w swoje dłonie. Przeczesał włosy palcami, ściągając brwi. 

— Włamywacz musiał stale obserwować bank, a szczególnie tego dnia, jeśli chciał się dobrze przygotować. Gdyby znał właściciela skrytki, nie tylko wiedziałby o tym, że ten opróżnił skarbiec, ale także próbował go okraść na ulicy, przez co nagłówek w „Proroku” brzmiał inaczej. Był na tyle sprytny, aby nie dać się złapać goblinom, więc zwykła zabawa w kieszonkowca nie sprawiłaby mu trudności. 

— Przedmiot musiał być mały, ponieważ...? 

— Złodziej widziałby tajemniczy pakunek wynoszony przez kogoś. Nie ważne czy znałby tę osobę, czy nie. Wiedział, po co się włamuje, wiedział, jak wygląda zawartość skarbca. Jeśli nie dostrzegł go w niczyich rękach, musimy wywnioskować, że była to niewielka, nierzucająca się w oczy rzecz, którą łatwo ukryć w płaszczu czy torbie. Oczywiście, jeśli nikt nie zmniejszył pakunku za pomocą magii. Ale nie stosuje się tego zabiegu zbyt często, nie do cennych przedmiotów. Strata na mocy i tak dalej. 

John skończył mówić, nie spuszczając wzroku z usatysfakcjonowanego przyjaciela. Zadowolony Sherlock skrzyżował ręce na piersi i uniósł brwi. 

— To nie było takie trudne, prawda? — zapytał kąśliwie, stawiając kołnierz płaszcza.

— Wolę jak odwalasz całą robotę za mnie — zripostował, śmiejąc się. — I znowu to robisz? Czujesz się lepiej, że zmusiłeś mnie do myślenia?

— Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo — odpowiedział, a zaraz zwrócił się do taksówkarza: — To tutaj, proszę się zatrzymać. Mój przyjaciel zapłaci. 

Wyszedł z samochodu, kierując się do Dziurawego Kotła. John tylko westchnął, zostawił kierowcy kilka funtów i ruszył za Sherlockiem. 

Znaleźli się w obskurnym ciemnym pubie, wyglądem niezachęcającym do dłuższego pobytu. Wyblakłe i zakurzone obrazy oraz brudne popękane lustra wisiały na kamiennych ścianach w celu ozdobnym. Przy drewnianych starych stolikach zasiedli czarodzieje oraz czarownice popijający z kieliszków alkohol. Odpychający przez swój wygląd barman ciągle z kimś rozmawiał, dolewając napoje procentowe do naczyń. Źródłem światła były tanie świece porozstawiane w strategicznych miejscach pomieszczenia i jarzący się ogień w kominku. 

— Inaczej to sobie wyobrażałem — odezwał się Watson, rozglądając się po pubie.

— Nigdy tu nie byłeś?

— Nie — odpowiedział krótko.

— Rozumiem. W każdym razie sam widzisz... Czarodzieje, jak i mugole mają ze sobą więcej wspólnego, niż przypuszczają.

— Trudno się nie zgodzić. 

— Chodźmy.

Przekroczyli próg tylnych drzwi, wychodząc na małe podwórko. Sherlock zbliżył się do ściany, uderzając końcem różdżki w cegły, które zaczęły się przesuwać. Już po chwili stali przed wejściem na Ulicę Pokątną.

— Jak mniemam, tutaj także nie byłeś. 

John tylko kiwnął głową, obserwując z zafascynowaniem ludzi krzątających się po magicznej ulicy. 

Sherlock nic nie mówił, pozwolił Johnowi na chwilę zapomnienia. Doktor rozglądał się dookoła, uśmiechając się szeroko. Przyglądał się czarodziejom, ubranym w wielobarwne szaty, niosącym księgi, zioła oraz rzeczy, których nigdy wcześniej nie widział na oczy. Głośnio ze sobą rozmawiali, narzekając na ceny towarów lub dyskutowali na temat bieżących wydarzeń świata magicznego. Niedaleko stojący mężczyźni zawzięcie omawiali wyniki meczu rozegranego między Goblinami z Grodziska a Tajfunami z Tutshill. Gdzieś dalej dzieciaki zachwycały się nową miotłą, przyciskając przy tym twarze oraz brudne od czekolady ręce do szyby sklepu. 

Wysokie budynki, różniły się do mugolskiego budownictwa. Ten sam materiał, podobna konstrukcja, lecz wszystko było po prostu inne. Niemagiczna część Londynu była żywa, przypominała niekończącą się walkę, ale potrafiła doprowadzić do depresji swoją szarością i brutalnością. Pokątna była radosna, pełna barw, pocieszająca. Lekko przekrzywione budynki, opierały się o siebie, przypominały karty tworzące jedną na pozór kruchą całość. Cudowne interaktywne wystawy zachęcały czarodziejów do odwiedzenia sklepów i zaopatrzenia się w konkretne produkty. Różowe, niebieskie, białe drzwi. Dziwaczny parasol, fotel przyczepiony magicznie do ceglanej ściany. Trzy sowy przefrunęły nad głową Johna, a zaraz niewielki nietoperz. Lustra zawieszone po zewnętrznej stronie sklepu. Nożyczki same wycinające wzory w pergaminie, śmiejąca się pomarańczowa dynia. Z jednego okna wystawały gałęzie drzewa, do których przyczepione zostały jaskrawe balony, dodatkowo właściciel rośliny zamieścił na niej kilka domków (wyglądały jak małe zamki) dla ptaków. Kominy zakończone psimi i smoczymi głowami wypuszczały ze swojego wnętrza kłęby szarego dymu w postaci motylów lub feniksów. Takie szczegóły sprawiały, iż John czuł się jak w bajce. Wszystko, co widział, wydawało mu się nieprawdopodobne. Nawet jeśli sam był (kalekim) czarodziejem, to nie mógł uwierzyć w świat, który stanął przed nim otworem. Magia... czuł wyraźnie magię wokół siebie. Lekką, piękną, nieskazitelną magię. 

— Czysty absurd — rzekł Holmes.

— Tu jest genialnie, Sherlock. 

Ten jedynie prychnął, ruszając przed siebie. Detektyw dostrzegał piękno, choć nie chciał się do tego przyznać, szczególnie przed samym sobą. Jego umysł był genialny, ale i w pewnym stopniu ograniczony. Nie wierzył w Boga, bo nie potrafił udowodnić jego istnienia, nie uznawał magii, gdyż nie rozumiał jej procesów. Mycroft nieraz próbował przekonać go do czarów, chciał uczyć Sherlocka, lecz detektyw był uparty. 

John szedł za przyjacielem, dalej podziwiając Pokątną, kiedy w końcu zatrzymali się przed śnieżnobiałą budowlą, wyróżniającą się spośród wszystkich innych. Bank Gringotta był... imponujący. Przypominał doktorowi twierdzę, za której drzwiami skrywały się mroczne tajemnice, czekające tylko na odkrycie. I to zamierzali właśnie zrobić z Sherlockiem, chcieli rozwiązać jedną ciekawą sprawę ściśle związaną z tym miejsce. 

Gobliny (John nigdy wcześniej nie widział tych stworzeń, wydawały mu się niesamowicie fascynujące) stojące przy wejściu, obserwowały podejrzliwie Sherlocka, mimo to ukłoniły się, gdy przekraczali próg pierwszych drzwi. Drugie były srebrne, z wygrawerowanym wierszem informującym co czekało tych, którzy spróbują się włamać do zamku. Dziwne, że Sherlock smoka nie widział, a w niego uwierzył. Znaleźli się w wielkiej marmurowej sali, oświetlonej bogato zdobionymi żyrandolami. Przy wszystkich stanowiskach zasiadały gobliny, sprawnie przeliczające złote galeony. Wyglądały na nieprzyjemne oraz chytre istoty i z pewnością takie były. 

Każdy krok rozbrzmiewał cichym echem, gdy zbliżali się do głównego kontuaru. Goblin podniósł wzrok, czekając, aż któryś z nas przemówi.

— Chciałbym obejrzeć miejsce zbrodni — powiedział Sherlock, patrząc w oczy magicznej istoty. Niezadowolony, mruknął coś pod nosem, wychylając się zza lady.

— Poinformowaliśmy „Proroka Codziennego” o tym, iż nic nie zginęło, więc nie ma żadnego miejsca zbrodni — mówił powoli i stanowczo. Nie wyglądał na uległego, ale nie znał mocy Sherlocka: detektyw potrafił być bardzo(!) upierdliwy. 

— Oczywiście, że jest — odpowiedział z radością w głosie. — Nic nie zostało skradzione wyłącznie dlatego, że skrytka została wcześniej opróżniona. Dlatego też wasza kompromitacja nie jest aż tak wielka. — Uśmiechnął się prowokująco, poprawiając szalik. — Proszę mi pokazać skrytkę. 

— Proszę mi pokazać dokumenty, nie wpuszczą do podziemi byle kogo.

Sherlock sięgnął do wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza, wyciągając z niej legitymację.

— Jestem pracownikiem Ministerstwa Magii z Departamentu Tajemnic. Mycroft Holmes. — John ledwo co powstrzymał się przed śmiechem i wywróceniem oczami. — Poproszono mnie, abym zbadał tę sprawę. W końcu są podejrzenia o czarnoksięskim działaniu, ale mamy za mało poszlak, by aurorzy mogli się tym zająć. Sytuacja wygląda jednak na poważną. A tak, to mój współpracownik, Gavin Lestrade Czy teraz możemy zobaczyć sejf?

Przez niedługą chwilę stworzenie wpatrywało się w Sherlocka, po czym kiwnęło głową na o wiele młodszego od siebie goblina.

— Zabierz panów do skrytki siedemset trzynaście. 

— Tak jest, sir. 

— Czy wiele osób badało miejsce zbrodni? — zapytał Holmes, zanim odeszli za urzędnikiem banku. 

— Nie, ale jeśli chce pan wiedzieć, niczego nie znaleźliśmy i pan także nie znajdzie. Marnotrawstwo czasu. 

— Czy zdajecie sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo naraziliście swoją niekompetencją tak cenny przedmiot? — zadał kolejne pytanie, ignorując kąśliwą uwagę goblina. Holmes grał, chciał wyciągnąć jak najwięcej informacji z urzędnika. Gdyby zapytał wprost, co znajdowało się w sejfie, wpadliby od razu. W końcu tak wysoko postawiona osoba, powinna o tym wiedzieć. — Dobrze, że chociaż my potrafimy zadbać o bezpieczeństwo nas wszystkich.

— Ten owłosiony olbrzym jest waszym człowiekiem? To interesujące. Sądziłem, że wysłał go Albus Dumbledore — wyraźnie zaakcentował nazwisko czarodzieja. Patrzył podejrzliwie na Sherlocka, jakby domyślając się, że ten blefował. 

Detektyw uśmiechnął się triumfująco. Sherlock nie mylił się (jak zawsze), przedmiot był cenny. Holmes nie tylko przekonał się o swojej racji, ale i zdobył cenną informację, dzięki której dowiedział się, do kogo będą musieli się skierować po opuszczeniu banku. 

— Albus Dumbledore nie jest ministrem, nie on decyduje o przeniesieniu tak ważnych rzeczy. Kontaktował się wcześniej z Korneliuszem Knotem. — Detektyw był genialnym aktorem, potrafił odtworzyć postać swojego brata ze szczegółami. Te same gesty, podobny ton głosu, nacisk na specjalne głoski. John wyobraził sobie małego Sherlocka przedrzeźniającego starszego Holmesa. Komiczny obrazek. — Przywołuję was do porządku, nie chcemy więcej takich upokarzających fuszerek. 

Kiwnął głową i dołączył do przewodnika-goblina.

— Świetne przedstawienie — szepnął John. Sherlock wyprostował się, wypinając dumnie pierś do przodu. — Podbierasz Lestrade'owi i Mycroftowi legitymację, a mnie?

— Czasami jestem doktorem Watsonem, jeśli o to pytasz. 

— Kiedyś cię zabiję — mruknął rozbawiony. 

— Stań w kolejce, mój drogi. 

 

* * *

— O dziwo mieli rację, w sprawę są zamieszani czarnoksiężnicy. Bez problemu wyczułem ciemne moce. Czarna magia pozostawia po sobie ślady, nieusuwalne tropy, które doprowadzą nas do niedoszłego złodzieja. Czuję, że to coś wielkiego, John — odrzekł z podekscytowaniem Sherlock. 

— Wiesz coś o przestępcy? Cokolwiek?

Sherlock zmierzył Johna oschłym spojrzeniem, który mówił: „John, jak możesz w ogóle wątpić w moje umiejętności?” 

— Rozmiar buta czterdzieści. Z długości kroków wnioskuje, że jest zdrowym mężczyzną średniego wzrostu.

— Mężczyzną?

— Tak, John. Męskie kroki są dłuższe od kobiecych. — Watson pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem, Holmes starał się nie komentować ignorancji przyjaciela. — Jego odciski niewiele nam mówią. Przeciętna osoba włamująca się do banku Gringotta popadłaby we wściekłość, gdyby odkryła, że skrytka została opróżniona. Pierwszym odruchem jest jakaś gwałtowna reakcja. Na krzyk złodziej nie mógł sobie pozwolić, kopanie czy rzucanie się nie pasuje do starszej osoby, a taką na pewno był złodziej. To nie nastolatek, był zbyt doświadczony. Nerwowe chodzenie w kółko przed ucieczką — podejrzewałbym, że właśnie tak przestępca uspokoiłby swoje nerwy. Ale tego nie było. Wszedł, przystanął na chwilę, o czym świadczy jeden wyraźniejszy odcisk w grubej warstwie kurzu, po czym opuścił skrytkę. I jego postawa... — mruknął do siebie. — W ogóle nie pasuje do całej sytuacji. Stanął w dość niepewnej pozie, jakby się czegoś obawiał. W takiej chwili nie możesz sobie pozwolić na niepokój. Ta informacja psuje cały zarys postaci, John.

— Idealna zagadka dla ciebie — skomentował, obserwując uważnie przyjaciela. — Czy komuś coś zagraża?

— To zależy, co było w skrytce. W każdym razie nie obijajmy się, musimy wrócić do domu i się spakować.

— Spakować? — zapytał niepewnie. Nie miał pojęcia, co Sherlock planował, ale czuł, że mu się to nie spodoba. 

— Tak. Jeszcze dzisiaj znajdziemy się w Hogwarcie. Tam jest nasz mały pakunek. — Detektyw pisał wiadomość, prawdopodobnie do Mycrofta. — Już niedługo nie będę mógł z niej korzystać. Zaskakujące, mają tu zasięg, a urządzenie nie wariuje. Interesujące. 

Watson się mylił, pomysł Holmesa okazał się fenomenalny. Postanowił kupić coś absurdalnego Sherlockowi w ramach wdzięczności. Coś, czym będzie mógł się zająć w zamku, skoro telefonu ze sobą nie zabierze.

— Myślisz, że się zgodzi? Staniemy przed bramą z walizkami i co? To Dumbledore, a nie pierwszy lepszy czarodziej, który da się nabrać na twoje sztuczki — powiedział John, lecz bez przekonania. Tak naprawdę wiedział, że detektywowi uda się dostać do Hogwartu, chociażby i z pomocą brata.

— Tak, właśnie to zrobimy. Mamy wsparcie od Mycrofta, braciszek jest ze mnie dumny. — Wzdrygnął się, chowając telefon do kieszeni. — Jeśli mój wrodzony urok na nic się nie zda, to wezwiemy nasz osobisty rząd brytyjski, a raczej Ministerstwo Magii. Mycfort ma zbyt wielką władzę — podsumował z niezadowoleniem.

— Doprawdy? — zakpił John, wsiadając do zatrzymanej taksówki. — Oboje jesteście zbyt...

— Zbyt...? 

— Genialni.

 

* * *

 

— Albusie. — Kiwnął głową na przywitanie. — Dawno się nie widzieliśmy. 

Holmes podał dłoń starszemu mężczyźnie i zasiadł po drugiej stronie biurka. Oparł czarny parasol o szkarłatny wygodny fotel, uśmiechając się nieznacznie. 

— Witaj Mycrofcie, co sprowadza cię do Hogwartu? Sprawy ministerstwa? Korneliusz potrzebuje pomocy? 

Na niewielkim talerzyku pojawiły się cynamonowe ciastka, a filiżanki zostały napełnione bursztynowym aromatycznym płynem. Holmes chętnie sięgnął po małą słodkość, w myślach karcąc się za swoją słabość. 

— Nie, jestem tutaj prywatnie, choć nie do końca. Chodzi o mojego brata, Sherlocka.

Albus milczał, czekając na dalsze słowa Mycrofta. Dumbledore nie pałał sympatią do Holmesa i ze wzajemnością. Zapewne było to spowodowane faktem, iż urzędnik jako jeden z nielicznych dorównywał Albusowi inteligencją, a właściwie dominował nad starcem. Magiczne zdolności Holmesa przewyższały przeciętne umiejętności, przez co na pewno byłby kłopotliwym przeciwnikiem dla dyrektora. Biały Król siedział naprzeciwko Czarnego Króla, między nimi znajdowała się szachownica nazwana Wielką Brytanią. Nikt nie wiedział, który z nich miał większy wpływ na Korneliusza Knota oraz cały świat magiczny. 

— Mój brat chciałby dowiedzieć się, kto włamał się do Gringotta po Kamień Filozoficzny. Z tego powodu byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś przyjął go z otwartymi ramionami.

— Wiesz o nim? — zapytał beznamiętnie, wprawdzie nie był tym zdziwiony.

— Oczywiście, że tak. 

— A młodszy pan Holmes?

— Nie. To jego zagdaka, sam to odkryje. Podejrzewam, że już zaczął łączyć części układanki. Skoro chce zatrzymać się w zamku, wie, że właśnie tutaj znajduje się zawartość skrytki. Albusie jesteś bardzo ostrożny a twoje ruchy przemyślane, lecz zapominasz, że twe nazwisko ciągnie za sobą ślady. 

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się, ale w tym geście nie było ani krzty uprzejmości czy radości.

— Dziękuję ci moje drogie dziecko za tak cenną uwagę, na pewno wezmę ją sobie do serca. Muszę jednak odmówić, nie mogę sprowadzać do szkoły niezrównoważonych emocjonalnie osób — powiedział miękko, udając zasmuconego. Dyrektor z zadowoleniem obserwował znad połówek okularów zirytowanego urzędnika. 

— W takim razie, dlaczego Severus Snape zajmuje stanowisko nauczyciela eliksirów? — zapytał, zjadając kolejne ciastko.

— Severus jest stabilny, nie ma problemów z psychiką, Mycrofcie.

— Nie to słyszałem od uczniów. Ale nie o nim rozmawiamy, a o Sherlocku Holmesie. Nie chcesz go wpuścić na teren Hogwartu, ponieważ boisz się, że odkryje, to czego nie powinien?

— Nie mam żadnych tajemnic, przyjacielu. — Mycroft nie słyszał nigdy wcześniej większego kłamstwa. Posłał Albusowi kwaśny uśmiech i skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

— Oczywiście, wierzę ci. — Mężczyzna nawet nie silił się, aby to zdanie zabrzmiało wiarygodnie. — W takim razie pozwól Sherlockowi odwiedzić szkołę, z której zrezygnował. Będzie mu towarzyszył przyjaciel, John Watson. Jest charłakiem. 

— Chyba nie mam wyjścia — westchnął Dumbledore. Zgodził się, lecz nie uległ; nie czuł się przyparty do muru. 

— Cudownie. — Mycroft wstał, chwytając za swój parasol. — Sherlock oraz doktor Watson pojawią się jeszcze dziś wieczorem. 

— Przypominasz mi Lucjusza Malfoya, jednak on ma całkiem inny styl. — Urzędnik zmrużył brwi, słuchając słów Albusa. Nie miał pojęcia, o co chodziło mężczyźnie. — Ty raczej masz podobny gust do naszego gajowego. 

— Co masz na myśli, Albusie?

— On także używa parasola jako różdżki.

— Ten... olbrzym...?

— Hagrid. Jego różowy parasol jest naprawdę pocieszny. Już późno, na pewno masz wiele zajęć. Będę czekał na twojego brata, moje dziecko. Dowiedzenia.

Wściekły i poniżony Mycroft spiorunował wzrokiem Albusa, jednak nie stracił kontroli nad sobą. Kiwnął głową i opuścił gabinet dyrektora. 

Dumbledore nie był zadowolony z takiego obrotu spraw. 

 

* * *

 

— Musimy się teleportować. 

— Co? — John odłożył bagaż koło fotela. Rozejrzał się dookoła, zastanawiając, czy spakował wszystko, co będzie mu niezbędne podczas krótkiego pobytu w Hogwarcie. 

— Chyba nie sądzisz, że dostaniemy się tam samochodem. — Sherlock spakował ostatnią koszulę, zasuwając torbę. Zbliżył się do przyjaciela, strzepując paprochy z jego ramienia. — Chyba dam radę to zrobić.

— Ty? — zapytał niepewnie. Doktor wypuścił powietrze z płuc, pocierając kark. 

— Myślisz, że nie dam rady?

— Tego nie powiedziałem. 

— Co prawda będę robić to pierwszy raz, ale nie może być to jakieś trudne. W końcu licencję zdobywa się w wieku siedemnastu lat, a Mycroft zdał egzamin za pierwszym razem...

— Chwila... — przerwał detektywowi. — Mam nadzieję, że źle zrozumiałem. Będziesz się teleportował pierwszy raz samodzielnie?

— Nie. — John rozluźnił się, lecz tylko na chwilę. — To będzie mój pierwszy raz w ogóle. 

— Sherlock! To nie są eksperymenty! Nie możemy się rozczepić, nie chce stracić nogi czy czegoś innego...

— Ja także nie chcę, byś cokolwiek stracił, John — mruknął rozdrażniony. — Więcej zaufania, znam teorię.

— Na Boga, ty mnie kiedyś zabijesz. Może nawet teraz. — Watson nie wiedział, czy się śmiać, czy płakać. — Dlaczego wcześniej tego nie robiłeś?

— Teleportacja jest przerażająca i nieracjonalna.

— Dla ciebie cały świat magii jest nieracjonalny.

— Otóż to. — Zasiadł w swoim fotelu, łącząc palce pod brodą. — Wpadałem w panikę, kiedy rodzice próbowali mnie do tego zmusić. Nie ważne czy miałem dziesięć lat, czy siedemnaście, ciągle mnie to przerastało. Potem się wyprowadziłem i miałem względny spokój. — John słuchał przyjaciel uważnie. Podszedł do Sherlocka, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu. — Pamiętasz sprawę z psem z Baskerville? Jestem czarodziejem, a wpadłem w panikę przez głupiego kundla, który mógł być równie dobrze ponurakiem. Mój umysł nie dopuszcza do siebie takich absurdów... — Zamilkł, chowając twarz w dłoniach. — Po prostu dam radę. 

— Ufam ci.

Sherlock podniósł wzrok na Johna. Doktor zauważył w oczach detektywa nieokreślony błysk, prawdopodobnie radości. Watson uśmiechnął się. 

— Trzy kroki: cel, wola i namysł. Najpierw należy skupić się na celu. Następnie trzeba natężyć wolę, aby znaleźć się w przestrzeni celu. Na koniec konieczny jest obrót w miejscu, w którego czasie osoba teleportująca się używa namysłu, chcąc osunąć się w nicość. 

— To regułka z książki — westchnął. — Ufam ci — powtórzył, sam nie wiedząc dlaczego. 

— My wykorzystamy teleportację łączoną. — Sherlock zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że John znał pojecie teleportacji oraz wiedział, jak ona przebiega. Doktor domyślał się, że tłumaczenie Holmesa miało na celu uspokojenie go.

— Nie masz licencji. To nie jest karalne?

— Jest. — Uśmiechnął się, wstając. — Ale my lubimy łamać prawo, prawda?

— Nie będę płacić, jeśli nas złapią.

— Ja także nie, Mycroft będzie. — Watson zaśmiał się głośno. Sherlock lubił patrzeć na szczęśliwego Johna. —  _ Reducio _ . 

Bagaże zmniejszyły się na tyle, aby Holmes mógł bez trudno schować je do kieszeni. Wyciągnął w stronę przyjaciela rękę, wciągając głośnio powietrze. 

— Denerwujesz się — zauważył John, chwytając dłoń przyjaciela. 

— Wcale nie. — Watson bez trudno wyczuł kłamstwo. Ścisnął mocniej Sherlocka, zamykając oczy. — A ty?

— Trochę, ale jest dobrze. Zresztą... to miłe, wiec jest mi łatwiej.

— Co jest miłe? — zapytał zdezorientowany. John uniósł lekko ich złączone dłonie, uchylając jedną powiekę. — A tak, przyjemne — odchrząknął Sherlock, odwracając wzrok. — Gotowy?

— Już bardziej być nie będę.

Dziwne szarpnięcie ciała, czerń i... John myślał, że zaraz zemdleje, nie mógł oddychać. Miał wrażenie, że żebra zgniatają mu płuca, a bębenki wybuchną pod wpływem ciśnienia... Zacisnął mocniej powieki, modląc się w duchu o to, by dalej widział, kiedy już będą na miejscu. 

— John! Wszystko dobrze?

— Tak, chyba tak... — Przetarł wilgotne od łez oczy. Poczuł szczypanie, zerknął na dłonie... — Och. Ciekawe.

— Co się stało, Jo... — Sherlock zauważył ubytek doktora. Brakowało mu paznokci, a nawet więcej. Dłonie były poranione, jak gdyby zerwano pierwszą warstwę skóry — Cholera. Przepraszam, powinienem...

— Wyszło ci genialnie. To nic wielkiego, znam się. Jestem lekarzem. Poradzę sobie. Spisałeś się.

— Ale...

— Nie martw się, mogło pójść gorzej, prawda? Powiedz mi, jak ty się czujesz.

— Mam ochotę zwymiotować — odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą. — Bolą mnie oczy i ledwo stoję, ale zaraz mi przejdzie. — Zerknął na bramę Hogwartu, John zrobił to samo. Wpatrywali się w monstrualną wiekową budowlę, na tle już granatowego obsypanego gwiazdami nieba. Z setek okien promieniowało złociste światło, dodają kamiennemu zamkowi mistycyzmu. — Tylko się tam znajdziemy, a zajmą się tobą. 

— Jak mogłeś z tego zrezygnować... — wypalił John, nie zastawiając się nad swoimi słowami. 

— Mogłem. Gdybym wtedy podjął taką, a nie inną decyzję, dzisiaj mogłoby mnie tu nie być... nas nie być. 

John spojrzał czule na przyjaciela, nie mówiąc już nic więcej — zrozumiał. 

— Czekałem na panów, sir. — Domowy skrzat o dużych brązowych oczach, ukłonił się nisko. — Proszę za mną sir. — Wyciągnął drobne rączki w stronę przybyszy. 

— Dyrektor wie o naszym przybyciu? 

— Tak, sir. Kazał mi tu czekać. 

— Mycroft... — mruknął Sherlock, łapiąc skrzata za niewielką dłoń. John poszedł jego śladem.

Teleportacja z elfem domowym była o wiele przyjemniejsza, oboje musieli to przyznać. Chwila ciemności, lekkie zawroty głowy i już byli w innym miejscu, niż chwilę wcześniej. 

Znaleźli w okrągłym pomieszczeniu, zawalonym starymi księgami, pergaminami oraz srebrnymi urządzeniami, których John nigdy w życiu nie widział. Sherlock prawdopodobnie także nie, gdyż wpatrywał się w jeden z przyrządów (przypominał wielkie nożyczki, połączone z mikroskopem) z wielkim zainteresowaniem. W pomieszczeniu dominowały czerwień oraz złoto (barwy Gryffindoru), a mahoniowe wiekowe meble dodawały ciepła (jak się domyślali) gabinetowi Albusa Dumbledore'a. Ściany zostały obwieszone portretami byłych dyrektorów, którzy w tamtej chwili ciekawieni spoglądali na mężczyzn oraz szeptali do siebie. John pierwszy raz widział ruszające się postacie na obrazach, nie wiedział, że mogą także mówić! Zachwycony rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu, wychwytując każdą dziwną rzecz, aby móc w razie czego zapytać o nią Sherlocka.

— Witam panie Holmes, doktorze Watson. — W drzwiach pojawił się wysoki starzec, o imponująco długiej srebrnej brodzie. Spoglądał przenikliwie na Sherlocka, znad połówek okularów, jakby chciał wkraść się do Pałacu Pamięci detektywa.

— Dobry wieczór, dyrektorze — powiedział Sherlock, nie wyciągając w stronę Dumbledore'a ręki. John westchnął pod nosem, robiąc to na za niego.

— Dobry wieczór. Jak mniemam, spodziewał się pan nas.

— Tak. Odwiedziła mnie dzisiaj pewna osoba i nalegała, abym przyjął was do szkoły na czas śledztwa. — Gestem ręki wskazał na wygodne krzesła. Zajęli miejsca, podobnie jak Albus. 

— Widzę, że Mycroft wszystko zdążył wytłumaczyć. — Sherlock złączył dłonie w wieżyczkę, uśmiechając się. — Chcemy dowiedzieć się kto i po co włamał się do banku Gringotta. Ślady przywiodły nas tutaj.

— Jak pan do tego doszedł?

Holmes nie odpowiedział, analizował Albusa.

— Nie zajmie nam to długo. Mam nadzieję, że nie jest to dla pana kłopot. W tej chwili prosiłbym o wskazanie kwatery oraz Skrzydła Szpitalnego, mój przyjaciel potrzebuje opatrunku. 

— Teleportowanie się bez licencji nigdy nie kończy się dobrze, macie szczęście, że straciliście tylko paznokcie doktora Watsona. — Dumbledore nie spuszczał wzroku z Sherlocka, musiał już wcześniej to dostrzec. 

— Tak, mieliśmy szczęście — syknął. — Czy możemy... — Nie dokończył, dyrektor wtrącił mu się w zdanie. 

— Jest już po kolacji, poproszę skrzata o dostarczenie panom posiłku do pokoju. Madame Pomfrey zajmie się doktorem Watsonem.

— Będę wdzięczny, dyrektorze. — Wstał, zerkając na Johna. — Jutro zaczniemy nasze dochodzenie. Hagrid dalej zamieszkuje chatkę na błoniach?

— Będzie pan go przesłuchiwał?

— Taki mam zamiar. 

— Tak, dalej tam mieszka — odpowiedział uprzejmie.

Albus Dumbledore wyglądał na niegroźnego, ciągle uśmiechającego się staruszka. Wydawał się dobrodusznym, ujmującym i bezinteresownym człowiekiem. John uważał, że po części dyrektor właśnie taki był, lecz zbyt dobrze poznał naturę ludzką, by nie dostrzec wrogości i podejrzliwości w oczach starca. Watson był pewny, że Sherlock odkrył drugą, ciemniejszą stronę czarodzieja zaraz po tym, jak go zobaczył.

— Mój przyjaciel, Severus Snape, wskaże wam wasza kwaterę. Czeka na zewnątrz. Dobranoc.

Dumbledore prostym zwrotem grzecznościowym oznajmił koniec rozmowy. Sherlock opuścił gabinet, a John po lekkim kiwnięciu głową w stronę dyrektora, podążył za nim. 

— Nie podoba mi się ten człowiek — skomentował John, schodząc po kamiennych schodach.

— I dobrze, bo nie powinien. Jest niebezpieczny, prawie tak samo, jak mój brat. Dziękujemy... wszechświatowi za to, że się nienawidzą. 

— Coś ukrywa.

— Żeby to było tylko „coś”. To chodząca zagadka, trudno go rozszyfrować. Jest geniuszem, dorównuje mi — mówił podekscytowany. — Dzięki temu lepiej będzie smakować zwycięstwo. Potrzebuję przynajmniej dziewięciu ostatnich wydań „Proroka Codziennego”. W tym roku Harry Potter zaszczycił Hogwart swoją obecnością?

— Tak — odpowiedział, lecz nie John a nieznany dotąd głos Sherlockowi. Holmes zmierzył wzrokiem wysokiego mężczyznę o haczykowatym nosie. 

— Severus Snape jak sądzę.

— Nie myli się pan, panie Holmes. Doktorze Watson — przywitał się. — Mam zaprowadzić panów do wspólnej kwatery. — Uniósł brwi, odwracając się. — Nie często mężczyźni żyją w tak otwartym związku.

— My nie jesteśmy... — John nie dokończył, machnął tylko ręką, zaprzeczanie nie miało większego sensu. Szczególnie że Sherlock nigdy nie odpowiadał na te zarzuty. Może się między nimi coś zmieniło i niezgadzanie się ze Snape'em w tamtej chwili byłoby już kłamstwem?

Sherlock zerknął na Johna, nie wiedząc do końca jak zareagować na reakcję Watsona. 

— Och, zamknij się. 

— Przecież nic nie mówię — powiedział rozbawiony. — Profesorze Snape — zwrócił się do mężczyzny — co pan takiego ukrywa?

Severus zatrzymał się, patrząc przez ramię na Sherlocka. Żadnej złości, może lekka irytacja błądziła po twarzy czarodzieja.

— Proszę to wydedukować, w końcu jest pan znany ze swojego geniuszu. 

— A więc słyszał pan o mnie.

— Przez pewien okres w „Proroku codziennym” opisywano pana przygody, dopiero jakiś miesiąc temu artykuły o panu zniknęły. Dziękujmy za to Merlinowi — odrzekł kąśliwie. — W gazecie dla czarodziejów zamieszczano słabe i mało ciekawe teksty o mentalnym charłaku. Doprawdy, interesujące. Czy to nie z bloga doktora Watsona? — „Bloga” wypowiedział w taki sposób, jakby do końca nie wiedział, co to jest. — Jest pan wspaniałym bajkopisarzem.

John chciał odpowiedzieć Snape'owi, ale pozwolił na to Sherlockowi, który położył dłoń na ramieniu przyjaciela.

— Sam z tym skończyłem, Mycrfot przesadził — wyjaśnił Watsonowi. — W końcu twój blog nie jest dla pierwszych lepszych szaleńców. A co do nieprawdziwości naszych przygód, profesorze Snape, zgadzam się. Mój przyjaciel lubi używać barwnych porównań oraz innych środków stylistycznych, które zamieniają moje dokonania w bajki, jednak gdyby usunąć zbędę opisy, cała reszta jest prawdą. 

— Doprawdy? — Uśmiechnął się kpiąco. — Czy będzie dla pana zaskoczeniem, jeśli poproszę o udowodnienie mi swojej sztuki dedukcji?

— Nuda — skomentował lakonicznie. — Ale niech będzie. 

Zamilkł na chwilę, uśmiechając się triumfująco. 

— W porównaniu do Dumbledore'a nie jesteś chodzącą zagadką, choć bardzo chciałbyś nią być. Sądzisz, że trudno wyczytać cokolwiek z twojej twarzy? Jesteś zły, ciekawy, a jednocześnie przerażony myślą, że mogę coś z ciebie wyczytać. Nawet przez chwilę nie byłeś pewny swojej tezy, iż moje zdolności mogą być kłamstwem, ale zaryzykowałeś. Zaciśnięta dłoń i przyspieszony oddech mówią mi, że mam rację. Masz obniżoną samoocenę oraz nie cierpisz ludzi, o czym świadczą tłuste włosy. Jesteś Mistrzem Eliksirów — pożółkła cera i dłonie pełne różnobarwnych plam — i to zdolnym, wywyższasz się, świadczy o tym twoja prezencja. Na pewno nie brakuje ci galeonów, jednak twoja szata wygląda na dość tanią. To znaczy, że nie tylko uczysz, ale wykonujesz eksperymenty, które nieraz niszczą twoją codzienną garderobę. Przedsiębiorczy, dość inteligentny oraz oszczędny. Posiadasz kilka takowych szat i zamawiasz je co jakiś czas. Wracając do włosów. Ustaliliśmy już, że jesteś zdolny i błyskotliwy. Masz problem z włosami od dzieciństwa, lecz nic z tym nie robisz. Przyzwyczaiłeś się do takiego stanu i znalazłeś w tym korzyść — to odrzuca ludzi. Twoja postawa, wiecznie wściekły wyraz twarzy potwierdzają moje słowa. Gdybyś chciał cokolwiek zmienić, to sam byś wykonał dla siebie specjalny żel, szampon czy coś innego. Ironia i kąśliwe docinki same cisną ci się na usta. Nie tolerujesz ludzi, nie lubisz z nimi przebywać, męczą cię. Dostrzegam tu psychologicznie uwarunkowane zaburzenia. Wspomniałeś o z wielkim obrzydzeniem o charłakach, czyli mugola także cię bolą, prawda? Można powiedzieć, że jedno ma wiele wspólnego z drugim. Niemagiczni. — Sherlock zerknął na Johna, odetchnął z ulgą, nie zranił go. — Uważasz ich za gorszych, coś się musiało stać lata temu. Problemy rodzinne? Matka... nie. Ojciec mugol? Na pewno. Oszczędność może się wziąć z niczego lub nieraz odczułeś ją na swojej skórze. Potem... 

— Dosyć — warknął, marszcząc brwi. — Koniec, zrozumiałem.

— Wiem. Jak już wspomniałem, jest pan inteligentny.

Sherlock odwrócił wzrok i spojrzał na Johna. Johna, który obserwował detektywa z nieopisanym uwielbieniem.

— Wspaniałe! — Sherlock nie przyznałby się na głos, ale czekał na to.

— Bez głębszej analizy... — odpowiedział tylko, po czym zwrócił się ponownie do Snape'a: — Jesteśmy zmęczeni, a mój przyjaciel naprawdę potrzebuje apteczki.

— Już o tym zapomniałem...

— Jesteś żołnierzem, John. Taka rana jest dla ciebie niczym zadrapaniem.

Snape zignorował mężczyzn i ruszył przed siebie, zaciskając mocno dłonie w pięści.

Wspięli się na pierwsze piętro, rozglądając się i obserwując z zachwytem magiczne i tajemnicze wnętrze Hogwartu. Sherlock ciągle szeptał do Johna o rzeczach, które powinien sprawdzić, zanim opuszczą zamek. Obrazy, zbroje, duchy, znikające drzwi... Watson pokochał to miejsce od razu, nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek je zobaczy, a tu proszę! Jest i to z kim... Z ukochanym Sherlockiem, który mu na to pozwolił. Nic nie sprawi mu takiej przyjemności jak obserwowanie Holmesa podczas eksperymentów w lochach.

— Jesteśmy na miejscu. — Wskazał dłonią na zwyczajne mahoniowe drzwi. — Gdyby czegoś państwo — zaakcentował wyraźnie — potrzebowali, proszę wezwać skrzata. Apteczka powinna już czekać w pokoju. Jeśli rana będzie uciążliwa, proszę się zgłosić to  _ madame _ Pomfrey, tak jak zapewne polecił profesor Dumbledore.

— Dziękujemy — odpowiedział John, a Sherlock zniknął już w pokoju, całkiem ignorując wymuszoną uprzejmość Snape'a. — Dobranoc, profesorze.

— Dobranoc — odburknął, odwrócił się i odszedł, pozostawiając szeroko uśmiechającego się Johna.

Watson dołączył do przyjaciela, zamknął za sobą drzwi, po czym stanął na środku komnaty i westchnął z zachwytu.

— Jest obłędnie! 

— Znośnie. Myślałem, że będzie gorzej.

Detektyw, zaraz po opróżnieniu kieszeń z walizek, zajął się zwiedzaniem tymczasowej kwatery.

— Jedno łóżko.

— Co? — zapytał głupio.

— Jest jedno, małżeńskie łóżko. Mogę je transmutować w dwa oddzielne, choć nie wiem, czy moje umiejętności mi na to pozwolą...

— Nie... Jest dobrze. — Zerknął do sypialni, gapiąc się w purpurową pościel. — Zmieścimy się.

— Będą gadać.

— Już gadają... — John położył dłoń na ramieniu Sherlocka. — Kładźmy się, jutro mamy wiele pracy. Tylko zajmę się dłońmi.

Watson sądził, że Holmes będzie marudził, że rzuci się na fotel i zacznie analizować, katalogować i usuwać dane, które dotychczas zebrał. Mylił się. Sherlock wyciągnął z walizki piżamę i ruszył do łazienki, a po dziesięciu minutach świeży i pachnący zajął lewą stronę łóżka. Johnowi odebrało mowę, serce jakoś zaczęło szybciej bić, a obrazy, które pojawiły się w johnowatej głowie na pewno były powyżej krytyki. Sherlock wyszczerzył zęby. Wiedział.

— Za pięć minut gaszę światło, pośpiesz się, John.

I doktor się pośpieszył; wyszedł tak szybko spod prysznica, że o mały włos nie złamał sobie karku. Założył świeże bokserki oraz koszulkę, opatrzył dłonie (krem, bandaż), po czym wsunął się pod kołdrę, starając się nie dotykać Sherlocka. Detektyw prychnął, zgasił świecę i przysunął się do Johna.

— John.

— Tak?

— Myślę, że jedno łóżko, to dobre rozwiązanie.

— Dlaczego tak sądzisz?

— Po prostu.

— Śpij już.

— Nie mogę.

— To po co kazałeś mi się śpieszyć, hmm?

— Bo teraz jest cieplej. I lepiej. Dobranoc.

Sherlock złapał Johna za dłoń, a głowę ułożył blisko ramienia Watsona. Doktor tylko westchnął, dziękując za ciemności: ten głupi rumieniec na pewno zostałby niemiło skomentowany przez geniusza. 

 


End file.
